


Warmth

by theunsweetenedtruth



Series: The Adored One [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunsweetenedtruth/pseuds/theunsweetenedtruth
Summary: A throwback to  T'Challa and Nereyda together.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here’s that SMUTTY one shot I promised! I had an awesome weekend celebrating a friend’s marriage and the fact that I GOT A JOB! Thank you so much for all the support and love and let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Warning: SMUT 
> 
> Word Count: 2503
> 
> Song Recommendation: I highly recommend you listen to Warmth x Janet Jackson as you read (Auntie Janet was singing and sanging on the mike and you can’t tell me nothing different)

“Bast,” T'Challa groaned out and Nereyda felt a surge of power that could only come from making the future king of Wakanda lose his mind. She had planned this, fantasized about the idea of pleasing her king–because that’s what he was when he was like this, hers–on his throne. She’d started off shy, asking him to meet in the throne room at a set time earlier in the day, pressing hot kisses in the empty corridor to his throat, his neck, and finally his lips.

“I want you to come on my face later,” she’d whispered into his mouth while palming him through his trousers. Then she’d walked away , leaving him hard and rushing to his next meeting. That’s how she wanted him: on edge for their next meeting so she could be the one to ease his mind.

When they met later that evening, she was a few minutes late, knowing that T'Challa would be early, and when she walked in he grabbed her tight, kissing her furiously.

“Do you know what you do to me?” he growled into her mouth, not allowing room for an answer, before dominating her mouth again. She pulled away from him and he tried to follow but she pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shhh. I’m in charge tonight,” she whispered to him. His eyes darkened and Nereyda knew that she’d have a hard time keeping control over the situation. She took his hand and led him to the throne in the center of the room. T'Challa allowed her to push him back into the seat and his legs parted, his hard dick on display for her. He tried to reach for her to pull her onto his lap but Nereyda danced out of his reach.

“Ah ah ah,” she wagged a finger at him. Standing in the center of the semicircle of council chairs, she held his gaze as she untied the silk robe covering her. The moonlight through the windows illuminated her skin and her nipples hardened at T'Challa’s gaze. “Like what you see?”

“Always,” he responded, his voice thick with need. She smiled at that, preening like a peacock at his attention, makes a show of caressing her body with soft hands, careful to stay just out of his reach until he asked nicely. His dark stare promised that she’ll be punished for making him wait and all she can hope is that he’ll allow her to finish her fantasy before taking back control.

“Come here,” he demanded,holding out a hand. She arched an eyebrow at his tone and a gruff “please” followed.

Nereyda took a step forward, her fingers curling around his, and he jerked her forward to stand between his legs. He pressed kisses over her collarbones before taking a nipple into his mouth. The sucking and biting had her groaning softly and he trailed fingers down to press a finger into her folds. With one hand around her waist, the other between her legs, Nereyda felt herself losing control, and that wouldn’t do.

“T'Challa, wait. I wanna suck your cock.” Her nipple popped from between his lips and he arched an eyebrow. “Please,” she grit out between clenched teeth. All of a sudden, his hands left her, leaving her bereft of his touch but with the ability to think more clearly.

“Then kneel,” T'Challa said, feigning for a nonchalance that is clear he doesn’t feel. Nereyda followed the order, sinking down onto the cold tile floor between his legs. She mouthed at his clothed erection before undoing his belt and the buttons on his trousers. T'Challa’s hands came up to cup her face, brushing his thumb across her lips and she bit it, sucking his thumb into her mouth. She expertly swirled her tongue around the appendage, giving him a preview of what was to come.

He lifted his hips to help her remove his trousers–no underwear as usual–until they fell to his ankles. Nereyda stared hungrily at his dick, reached for it and lowered her mouth over the head.

“Bast,” T'Challa groaned out as she hallowed out her cheeks, sinking his cock deeper, then dragging her tongue over the head and flicking the slit. His hand came up to tangle into her curls, not pushing her further but to ground himself. “More. You’re torturing me.”

Nereyda moaned around him at the slight tug on her hair and T'Challa could feel her mouth open wider and the all compassing warmth as she moved up and down on him. She released him, stroking with both hands. “Wait not yet,” she said before licking the vein on the underside of him and engulfing him back inside.

He choked with the need to stay quiet but the inability to when she was down there. She stroked him slow, and his head hit the back of the throne. “You’re a tease, usana, fuck.”

“Let’s see how long you can last,” Nereyda teased, using one hand to stroke him, and the other to remove his pants, tossing them to the side and spreading his legs further. She used one hand to fondle his balls before swallowing him down. T'Challa’s thighs trembled underneath her as she took his cock down her throat. She gagged herself, pulled off to look up at him with tears streaming down her face, only to repeat the process over and over.

It was a mess and the tight warmness of her mouth caused him to lose control. T'Challa watched as he slipped between her plump lips, Nereyda alternating between bobbing up and down on him and choking herself. His hips jerked into her and she moaned around him. Nereyda’s head was spinning with the need to please him, his scent on and around her. She knew what she was doing to him but she wouldn’t be satisfied until he gave her what she wanted.

“Nereyda,” T'Challa growled and she could see the struggle in his eyes not to make her choke on him and come. “Look at me.”

She peered up at him, eyes dilated, before taking him deeper, deeper, before swallowing–

“Fuck,” T'Challa whisper yelled. He yanked her up and she looked at him wide eyed, face a mess, lips swollen. He groaned before pulling her back onto his cock and Nereyda moaned. He began to thrust up into her mouth while bringing her down on him and Nereyda was pleased at his surrender.

“Nereyda,” his voice is slurred to her, “look what you are doing to me.” She stayed down, continuing to swallow around his cock and she could tell he was going to come soon, the heaviness of his breathing and the consistent flurries of curses in all the languages he knew her indication. He tugged her up before titling her head back and Nereyda stuck her tongue out. T'Challa rubbed the head of his dick against her cheeks, lips, and tongue.

“Look at me,” he ordered, working his fist over his swelled cock. She met his gaze head on, eyes hungry, and he came with a long drawn out moan. His cock put out streams of come on her tongue, her lips, down to her chest.

“Fuck,” she said, savoring the taste of him while T'Challa panted heavily above her. She leaned her head against his knee as she licked her fingers, the epitome of the cat that got the cream. T'Challa reached for her, lifting her onto his lap, kissing her long and hard. He entwined his tongue with hers, and she knew she could taste the salty tang of himself. He bit at her lip while slipping two fingers into her tight canal.

“I’m going to make you ride me on this throne when I become king,” he whispered into her mouth and Nereyda moaned at both what he was doing to her and the thought of riding him on his throne.

“Whatever you want Kumkani,” she groaned out as he finger fucked her. They kissed with open mouths and Nereyda came with a tight grip on his neck and hair. As she came down from her high, she couldn’t help but wait until when she would be able to fulfill her newest fantasy.

* * *

Follow me on [Tumblr](https://theunsweetenedtruth.tumblr.com) and feel free to send in requests and interact with me! I also post random prompts that I get there to keep creative juices flow. 


End file.
